


Come Back Tonight

by missema



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age II
Genre: Circle of Magi, Dragon Age Kink Meme, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gallows, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 16:32:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missema/pseuds/missema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A kmeme fill for Circle!Bethany and Templar recruit Keran to lose their virginity to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in a fictional world created and owned by Bioware, but I wrote this original fiction.

Maker, it was cold in the Gallows. It was like no one here could conjure a warm fire, just a wisp of one that only threw off meager light, Bethany thought to herself as she shivered in her room. Though she hadn't been at the Circle long, she had her own quarters since she'd passed her Harrowing and become a full mage, although calling it quarters was being kind.

The room itself was tiny, barely large enough to hold all of the furniture they'd crammed into the cold, windowless space. A bed was shoved against the wall, and it was the one thing she was grateful for - before when she'd been an apprentice she'd had to sleep on a cot in the dormitories. There was a rickety wooden chair in one corner, the opposite corner had a dresser wedged into it on the floor was a faded, worn rug in a shade of grey that might have once been a pretty purple. Above her dresser was the one thing they'd let her keep when she went to the Circle, the portrait of her mother that Marian had found in the old Amell mansion and given to her. It made it feel less lonely while she was trapped in the awful, grey prison.

It was time for them to go to bed, and it made her scoff. Just months ago she'd been free, out with her sister, running the streets of Kirkwall, shooting flames at the thugs that stalked the night looking for easy prey. Bedtime. "Ha." Bethany snorted aloud, unaware that she had a visitor.

He remembered her, remembered her sister and they'd saved his life from those blood mages. Keran didn't want anything to happen to Bethany Hawke and sometimes went out of his way to make sure it didn't. He'd even delivered a fake message to Ser Alrik from the Knight-Captain to distract the man when he'd cornered her in the Chantry, eyes greedily taking in her figure as she sat on the stone bench alone, praying to the Maker. Unlike so many other templars, Keran didn't want to turn a blind eye to the abuses and concerns of mages, they were dangerous but they were still human. But it was folly to voice such thoughts, especially when the Knight-Commander thought otherwise.

So he kept watch, trying to keep her and so many other good, young mages somewhat safe, as much as he could manage. Bethany, however was special, and it wasn't just his sympathy for the imprisoned mages that made him watch her. The beautiful young woman had caught his eye the first time they'd met, though he hadn't been in any condition to act on it then.

"Bethany." Keran said, walking through her door as he spoke. She started and turned around, her face flooding with color. He held up his hands in a sign of peace. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"I'm sorry. Let me get out of the way so you can do your inspection." The templars searched their quarters so often that she didn't even find it strange anymore. It was just normal, so funny these conditions she'd gotten used to living under. She retreated to the lone chair in her room, trying to make herself as small as possible. This templar, Keran, she saw often and thought he was nice,and very cute but he hardly ever spoke to her.

"I saw your sister today." He mentioned over his shoulder as he rifled methodically through her bed, lifting the sheets as he searched.

At the mention of Marian, her heart sank. He had a crush on Marian, of course he did, everyone had a crush on her. A small prickle of jealousy burned in her mind, and she worked hard to extinguish it, not to hold onto it like Carver did. Poor Carver, she thought to herself, missing her twin.

"I'm sorry." Bethany's head snapped up as she realized the templar had been talking as she was lost in thought.

"I said your sister asked me to check on you. I told her you seemed fine, but I didn't know. Are you fine?"

"Oh yes, quite." Bethany smiled at Keran and he looked at her over his shoulder, smiling back. "So, do you um, think my sister is pretty?" Bethany tried to be conversational but failed miserably.

"What? Well, she saved my life, you all did. She's not, not pretty if you know what I mean, but you two don't look much alike do you?" He stammered, unable to get out coherent sentences.

"Marian always looked more like Father, and Carver and I looked like the Amell side of the family, or so Mother told us."

"Your sister is pretty." Keran said, leaning against the dresser he'd just finished searching. "But she's not you. You're beautiful." He added in a voice so soft, she barely heard him. Bethany sat, rigid with shock in her chair and felt the color rising in her cheeks. "I don't mean to make you uncomfortable." Keran added, trying to figure out if he'd made a misstep. He thought Bethany was amazing - ever since she'd come to the Gallows she'd been nothing but funny and sweet, even on the days when the other templars had been dreadful to the mages.

Beth pushed the door shut as she stood up, coming over to kiss the young templar. It was his turn to be shocked as she pressed her warm, soft lips to his, but he didn't stay that way for long, hooking an armored arm around her waist and kissing her back enthusiastically. The kiss grew rougher, more needy and she felt him bite at her lower lip, just a nip but enough to get her to open her mouth. His warm, wet tongue was uncertain at first, but she leaned into him, pressing herself painfully against the cool front of his armor, one hand touching his growing hardness through the templar skirt and Keran became bold, his tongue fencing hers.

They broke apart, panting, breathless after the kiss. Immediately she fell back, collapsing in the tiny chair she'd inhabited before. Keran could smell her, taste her on his lips still and it made him almost ravenous, ready to strip off his templar armor just to feel her hands on him. Her chest was heaving, sweat beading under her heavy velvet robes and she struggled to regain composure. Bethany's face wore a look of surprised confusion, as if she'd just woken up to find herself kissing Keran and had no idea how it had happened.

"Bethany." Keran started in a voice much deeper than she'd ever heard it.

"I'm sorry." She blurted. "I'm so sorry."

"No. Don't be sorry." He growled, taking a step towards her. "I'm not."

A heavy, thudding crash from somewhere down the hall caused both of them to jump, breaking the tension that filled the thick air between the two. The floor beneath their feet reverberated with the shock waves from whatever had fallen and Keran looked around anxiously. Quickly, he leaned down and kissed her once more, the demanding, bruising kiss making her flush with desire all over again.

"I have to at least go see what that was. But I'll come back, when I can. Is that alright?" He asked, eyes uncertain as he looked between her and the door.

"But it's after curfew." She reminded him a  grimace on her pretty face.

"I know, but I can come back." He answered quickly and watched her face morph from unhappy to uncertain as she understood his meaning.

"Alright." She whispered in a husky, sweet voice. Her eyes still looked unsure but the corners of her mouth were turned up in a small smile. "Come back tonight."


	2. Chapter 2

"Fool." Bethany muttered angrily to herself in the dark, shivering underneath her blanket. She couldn't get comfortable in her bed, the air around her too cold, the blanket too thin. Like the fool she was she'd believed Keran when he said he'd come back, and she lay there, shivering, wishing she'd kept her smallclothes on, but reluctant to get out of bed and get them.

After the almighty crash that interrupted them, he'd left and she'd taken to her bed, stripping quickly and arranging herself under the blankets after blowing out her lantern. She'd waited for him, and waited, and waited. Excitement and desire had turned to something bitter, disappointed and almost ashamed as she lay in the bed by herself.

Maker take her, she wanted him, still burning from their earlier kiss. When she brought it to mind, heat flooded her body and her hands skimmed over her breasts, a pale imitation of his touch. Why hadn't be come back?

Lonely frustration pulsed through her and she let her hand go lower, sliding under the nightdress she wore, touching her bare skin beneath it. It wasn't as if she hadn't waited for him, she thought to herself and she let one hand tease a nipple until it hardened. No, she'd been waiting for what felt like hours, though she didn't know what time it was. A finger slid into her own warm sex, and she closed her eyes, wishing she weren't alone as she let a finger trail lazily, gradually building heat in her core.

Keran was nervous, he'd gone to shower after he'd finished his nightly duties, but now he was stalking the hallways, waiting for his fellows on duty to walk away so he could sneak into Bethany's room. It was late, and he felt bad for leaving her for so long. _What if she's asleep?_ his anguished mind thought, but he pushed it out of his head. He couldn't sit here and let doubt consume him. There was only way one to find out and with that thought, he quietly opened the heavy door to Bethany's private chambers.

She was laying in bed and at first he thought that something was wrong, she was moaning and panting slightly. Apparently she hadn't heard him come in, but his eyes adjusted to the dim light of the room and he sniffed the air - it smelled like want, the deep, musky smell of woman. If he wasn't mistaken, he'd just caught her pleasuring herself. A wicked smile filled his face and he took the few steps to the bed.

"I'm here." Keran whispered into the darkness, just loud enough for her to hear.

"Oh Maker!" All of her actions stopped and she snapped suddenly upright in bed, the old timber of the frame creaking in protest of her swift movements. He could feel the embarrassment rolling off of her.

"Don't stop." Keran said fervently, his whisper coming out louder than he'd intended. He sat down carefully on the bed and reached out to Beth, touching her damp face. In the darkness, he could see her outline, the mussed hair and nightgown pulled up to where it pooled at the top of her thighs where she sat.

"I thought you weren't coming." She hissed, still a little angry with him.

"I'm sorry it took so long for me to get back. Were you, were you thinking of me?" He asked, forgetting to whisper. His hand moved a few strands of hair out of her face, rubbing her jaw with his thumb with light, thoughtful fingers. He felt rather than saw her smile at him, her anger abandoned for lust.

Keran moved closer, kissing down her neck, feeling the vibrations of her stifled moan across the skin of her throat as his lips caressed the taut skin. Warm lips traced a trail up and down it, kissing neck, jaw and lips in a pattern until Beth captured his mouth and kept it locked to hers, her tongue bolder than it had been earlier.

They fell back onto the bed, kissing wildly as they groped at each other. Keran's hand skimmed over her shoulders, touching the exposed skin of her neck again before moving lower, fondling and kneading her breasts through her nightclothes, cursing the fabric. Her hands went under the rough linen of his shirt, gleefully exploring the hard, muscled chest she knew lay beneath his clothes. It was glorious to touch it after seeing it when they'd rescued him, fantasizing about it after she'd met him again in the Circle.

"Do what you were doing before. Show me." Keran whispered in her ear, nipping at the lobe as he did. Bethany moaned.

"Wait, I have to tell you something before we start." Bethany said, half-regretting her own interruption. "I've never done this before. Well not with you." Keran chuckled at that, and Bethany realized what she'd said. She was glad it was dark in the room, as her face flooded with color.

"You know what I mean." She whispered to him. "I've never been with anyone."

"Neither have I." Keran admitted. Bethany's head snapped up at that.

"Weren't you, um, patronizing the Blooming Rose?"

"I never felt comfortable enough to just go in and do it. At first I went and we did, other things, but then I think she started to use the blood magic on me, because I have no memories of what actually happened the last few times I went, only that I felt compelled to keep going."

"So it's your first time too?" Bethany asked.

"I think so." He answered, a little unsure. Then, throwing out all of his inhibitions he asked her a question. "Can we have a little light? I'd like to see you, especially if this is your first time too. It shouldn't be just a roll in the dark."

"Alright." She said, and he withdrew a glowstone from a pocket, the faint blue light shining through the cloth he had it wrapped within. He got up and set it on the dresser, and when he turned back around he could see Bethany's nervous smile, inviting him back to her bed.

"Now, I think you wanted to see what I was doing before." She whispered wantonly, laying back on the bed, and pulling him down with her onto the small bed. Something about his admission made her bold, unashamed making a mistake now that she knew they were both novices. There would be time to learn.

"And I was thinking of you, when you walked in. I was thinking of kissing you earlier." Her voice was low and sultry as she spoke, and he rolled to her side to let her have enough room to maneuver. He issued a deep groan at her words, he was hesitant, wanting to be at her again, to feel the silk of her skin beneath the pads of his fingers. Bethany pushed her nightdress up around her waist, her nudity outlined in the glowing, phosphorescent light. Keran's blue eyes grew wide at the sight of her exposed before him. and he felt like he was seated at a buffet table for a feast.


	3. Chapter 3

She wasn't the first woman he'd ever seen naked, but she was the most exquisite. Her body was soft, luscious thighs topped with rounded hips and a slight curve at the bottom of her belly, to say nothing of the full chest he'd admired so often, sadly still obscured by the gown. Her hands slid down her body, and he watched, entranced as they slowly made their way to the dark curls covering her sex, already damp. Keran saw her part the folds of flesh that glistened in the light of the glowstone, and looked at her puffy, engorged lips and clit as she began to drag her fingers around the nub, he was already panting.

Keran's could feel his erection unfurling underneath his clothes, but had no desire to stop watching Bethany, not even for the scant seconds it would take him to blink.

"Keran." Bethany moaned his name as her slick fingers sped up. "Touch me." She pleaded, not able to stand him just sitting there, watching her. She'd been watching his excited face, too afraid to touch her, his expression frozen as he stared. Her face was flushed, a sheen of sweat shone on her skin in the bluish light from her exertions.

He needed no other encouragement, and let his hands roam over her, feeling her softness beneath hands roughened from weapons training. At his touch, she moaned again, a drawn out, low sound that came from the recesses of her throat. Without instruction from her, he pushed up her gown, baring her breasts to the cool air in the room. He rolled the a sensitive tip between his fingers, earning a gasp from Bethany.

Without warning, his mouth was upon her breast, a finger inside of her. She bucked beneath him, startled by the suddenness of his participation, pleasure overwhelming her. Keran heard her sharp intake of breath and pulled back slightly, nuzzling her breasts softly, kissing the soft flesh. Below, where her finger worked, his did as well, pumping in and out of her sex, the slick warmth clenching around his finger. But above, he took his time, his tongue flicking lazily over an engorged nipple.

"Oooh." Bethany cooed, and he could feel her fingers building speed as she worked herself into a frenzy. He leaned over and took the as yet neglected peak of her other breast in his mouth, giving it a hard and savage suck as Beth squirmed under him. He couldn't tell if she liked it or not, but he returned to the other breast, still wet with his saliva and suckled it again, his tongue teasing the stiff peak.

"Harder, Keran." She instructed and he obeyed, sucking fervently, feeling it throb within the vaccum of his mouth. His hand was completely wet as it delved into her and he longed to lick his fingers and taste her on them, but didn't dare remove them yet. Not when she was panting so heavily against him, arching her back into him, shoving her large breast further into his mouth. Had he been able to look down, he would have seen her fingers as a blur as she brought herself to climax.

"Fucking Void!" She whisper-yelled, and he felt her crash, a warm gush enveloping his hand. His mouth eased away from her body, which was still shivering with climax and Keran found that he too was sweating.

Bethany was panting as she came down, a little embarrassed by her cursing, but mostly too far gone to care. Keran's finger within her, his mouth sucking at her nipple had done more, pushed her further than just her fingers alone ever had. Spots were dancing in front of her whenever she closed her eyes and she could feel the remnants of her orgasm down to her toes. Every inch of her skin felt electrified.

Keran kissed her, first her lips and then her jaw, bringing her back to her senses. She still felt jangly, oversensitive, but he was gentle, comforting as he touched her.

Before he'd headed to the Blooming Rose the first time another recruit advised him to see to himself first, otherwise he wouldn't get his money's worth at the whorehouse. Keran had diligently taken the advice, and had remembered it tonight. He had no illusions about his own performance, there would likely be none since he hadn't done it before, but from the moment he stepped through the door to find Bethany half-naked and ready, he was glad he'd spent earlier in the evening. If he hadn't he likely have done it in his pants as she worked at herself.

Her kisses her soft and languid now that she'd come, but her hands were curious, sliding underneath his clothes and cleverly unlacing his trousers. Bethany's hand dipped lower, and she took his hardness in one hand, stroking his cock with a light touch.

"Can I see it?" She asked in a small voice, afraid that her request was ridiculous.

"Absolutely." Keran answered. He sprang off the bed, tripping slightly over his unlaced trousers that fell down as soon as he moved. He kicked them off with an annoyed gesture and whipped his shirt over his head. He took off his smallclothes in a hurry, then leaned over to Bethany, kissing her again. She'd taken off her gown while he'd disrobed, and he could finally admire her perfect body, lush and hot, her nipples still standing at attention.

Her curious hand reached out and touched him, fondling his cock with both of her hands. Keran closed his eyes and gritted his teeth against the sensation, nearly ready to give himself over to her inexpert touches. Instead he guided her back to the bed, the two of them kissing and caressing each other as he positioned his body over hers so he could enter her finally.

"Are you ready?" Keran asked. It seemed like a silly question to him, but he felt like he should ask her before he continued.

Bethany nodded, letting her fear flash across her face for a moment before her calm returned. Keran kissed her again, but he was just as nervous as she. He nudged her legs further open, trying to align himself properly with her, one hand on his cock to guide it in. At first he pushed between her legs, his cock sliding in her dripping slit, but not quite making it inside of her. He tried again, this time hitting his mark, because the second he did, he felt the almost unbearable heat of her on the head of his cock. Keran knew it would be unpleasant for her and tried to slide in slowly even though he wanted to sink himself into her delicious heat as quickly as possible just to feel her around him.

She squirmed beneath him as he stretched her. Bethany panicked slightly, tears sliding from beneath her closed eyelids as he pushed through her maidenhead, and in the background she heard him give a throaty moan. At least he was enjoying it, she thought bitterly.

But then he was moving, a strange, thumping pace that seemed both too fast and too slow at the same time and it was more enjoyable for her than the first part. She liked the friction of him inside of her, the feeling of his cock moving in and out. Beneath Keran, Bethany moaned a little, her pain giving way to something better and he smiled down at her, glad that she seemed to be enjoying herself.

Bethany let herself feel the sensations, let her consciousness spread out. Keran was bumping his body against hers, and she found she liked the feeling of his weight against her, the feeling of his body crushing hers. Her body wanted to twist and turn naturally in response to his, so she did, moaning a little at the change in sensation. Keran gave in when she started grinding in opposition to him, and with a small, choked cry of her name he spilled within her, his body going rigid atop hers.

Afterward, he lay there with her, his limbs intertwined with hers, his chest rising and falling, listening to Bethany's heartbeat. He could hear the rhythmic thumping her of heart louder than he could hear his own with his head laying on her sweaty chest.

"I have to leave, but I don't want to." Keran said in a voice full of nothing but regret.

"It's okay." Bethany replied, though she did want him to stay. It felt too precious to up and leave, even though he had been laying with her for quite some time.

"I'll come and see you tomorrow." Keran promised, kissing her again. It was slow and tender with a spark of something underneath it, maybe just her wish to make this into a relationship, into something.

"Thank you." Bethany told him. "For tonight. It was...really special." The words seemed inadequate, but they were all she had. He studied her for a moment and then nodded.

"It was special for me as well." Another kiss. "Goodnight Bethany." He whispered to her. With a nimble movement, he lifted himself off her bed, and onto the floor, where he grabbed at his clothes, dressing quickly.

The room was bathed in darkness as he took the glowstone from the top of her dresser, wrapping it back in cloth and putting it in his pocket. Bethany squeezed her eyes shut - she didn't want to see him leave.

His lips took her by surprise again, and her eyes opened, even though she couldn't really see Keran in the oppressive darkness that filled the room. She sank into his kiss, ready to pull him back to her bed, but settled for running her hands through his already messy hair.

"Tomorrow. I promise I'll come see you. Even if I have to sneak out again." Keran whispered as he pulled away.

"Tomorrow." Bethany said, finally accepting his promise. When she laid back on her bed, the door opened and he exited. He'd wanted to make sure she had a smile on her face when he left, and he'd felt it, under his lips as he kissed her that last time. Keran smiled too as he moved quietly up the corridor, making his way to the templar quarters. He'd never been so tired, or quite so blissful before.


End file.
